First Meetings
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: Sting meets a cute Dragon Slayer in Woods Worthsea...


**I'm back!**

 **I realize that I've been gone nearly two years so for those expecting any updates on my Bleach stories are going to have to wait until I get my laptop repaired, getting it tossed out a moving car by an angry niece certainly didn't help. For now, I will be working on a few Fairy Tail fics that my sister Aiko has been asking for at my mom's desktop computer. I apologize for any grammar errors and enjoy!**

 **It's a crack ship one-shot between Wendy Marvell and Sting Eucliffe.**

* * *

The first thing he notices was her dark blue hair that reminds him of the deep blue sea that Weisslogia used to fly over which filled him with nostalgia, the second was her scent that had an under layered smell of _dragon_ that calms him and the third was her warm brown eyes that look curiously at him. It makes him feel warm all over that he briefly wonders if this was what it felt like when you fall in love at first sight because his heart's pounding and he can't make it stop. Or maybe he's a little homesick? His face starts to feel hot while she looks concerned causing him to stare at her silently before he jumps out of his skin as she scooped his face pulling him in _'a kiss!?'_ he thinks shocked before he closed his eyes only to feel her forehead press against his. His eyes open as he feels pretty stupid because she was obviously only checking his fever causing his lips to tremble as his face grew hot.

"It doesn't seem like you have a fever."

Even her voice was cute.

"Eeh!?" she sounds shocked as he fell back wondering why his life was so unfair, "Master!" she calls out as he practically steams from how hot his face felt when he noticed her stand up, there was a flash of blue making his jaw drop as he felt his heart jump. "Master Roubaul!" she calls out again sounding panicked _'I want to die'_ he thinks inwardly crying, it had been a rather simple job on the mountains near Woods Worthsea to find a treasure that a Wyvern stole and he had managed to get the treasure, but he hadn't expected a second Wyvern that he got knocked off the mountain where he was caught by a flying cat similar to his own buddy, Lector before he could fall to his death. That's when he met this cute girl who was apparently a healer and the one who carried him back to her Guild even if he was a little heavy for her. It was obvious to him that she was also a Dragon Slayer, she preferred nature from the looks of it just like when they lived with their Dragons so he's not surprised she joined such a little and unknown guild to stay. "He looks flushed, but he doesn't have a fever."

"Aah" the old man chuckles, "Wendy's too cute for words, it seems."

Please kill him now.

"Eeh?"

"He's a boy who thinks you're cute, he's just blushing."

"Eeeeeh!?"

He can picture it now, in his grave would read the guy killed by another Dragon Slayer's cuteness which is way too damn embarrassing.

"I brought you some food," he looks up at the tent to the bluenette who carried a tray with several mouthwatering dishes, his stomach growls loudly causing him to blush while she looks at him surprised before giggling. "You must really be hungry, huh" she sets the tray over his lap unfolding the legs before sitting on the cushion beside the futon. "Master already sent a message to the Guild you're from, it seems they replied so he'll come talk to you later." Wendy, the old man said her name was spoke before she stood, "I'll come to pick up later," she said as she left the tipi, it was a really weird Guild and what's more, he felt strange magic from the Master. It wasn't like it's any of his business anyway. He falls asleep the second he ate his fill, his ribs had been cracked and he had a minor concussion, but he wasn't in pain as he was before and he feels a lot better when he wakes up the next morning.

"Huh!?"

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked wiping the sweat from her brow with her arm as she brought her hand to hover just above his bandaged ribs causing him to notice the green glow, he's noticing that it really was healing magic. "I thought that I should hurry up and heal you so you can go back to your Guild, they're probably worried about you, aren't they?" he winces trying not to show the fact that everyone pretty much was scared of him because he was a Dragon Slayer and strong. Except there's Lector with Rogue and Frosch. "I'll work hard so they won't worry too much!" she declared and he feels his heart pounding again, his hands feel clammy with sweat that he grabs the blanket hoping to pass off his reaction as pain. "I'm Wendy," she says looking like she was really focusing in healing him _'it seems complicated and exhausting'_ he thinks worried as he watched her carefully because he didn't want her to make herself sick either. "Wendy Marvell" he meets her brown eyes as she smiles warmly at him, he turns his head feeling it grow hot once again which means he's red in the face.

"Sting Eucliffe."

It shocked him when she slumped against him seemingly unconscious after she said she was finished which means she really pushed herself, he spends three more days in Cait Shelter before he's led back towards the trail where he came from and they part ways. Sting came back to bring her some sweets remembering she liked them, he occasionally dropped by until he confirmed that he definitely had a crush on her. Wendy was a really nice girl, a little timid if not shy and introverted who had zero confidence in herself which bothered him mostly because she was a Dragon Slayer yet it seemed that her Dragon – Grandine, the Sky Dragon – was a very gentle Dragon which explains the nature of her powers. The 10th visit he found an empty Guild with no one in sight and a collapsed structure a few yards away, he searches for her and finds a note addressed to him explaining that Master Roubaul was a 400 year old ghost and everyone in the Guild had been illusions with personality he created for her, that the structure was called Nirvana a weapon that Oracion Seis tried to use to turn light magic into darkness.

And she had now joined Fairy Tail.

Sting stares at the shaky writing that he can imagine how much her hand was shaking and there's wet spots that the paint was smudged on a few areas, he can smell her tears which filled him with anger at those who dared hurt her before releasing a roar that destroyed the remains of Cait Shelter. He goes back to Sabertooth that it takes him two months to find the courage to go see her only to see the Magic Council deliver the news that Acnologia, the Dragon of Apocalypse destroyed Tenroujima with the members of Fairy Tail that were there participating to take the S Class Exams. Sting was about to look for her when he finds that her scent is a few days old and she had actually been in the island during the attack. They had been fighting Grimmore Heart just moments before in an all-out war that she was caught in the middle of, he was filled with resentment towards Salamander and Black Steel because they were there. They were there and they couldn't even slay a Dragon when they needed to do it and he hates himself every bit as much that he hates them.

It was because if he hadn't been sulking, if he had swallowed his pride for being unable to protect her and maybe get her to join Sabertooth rather than Fairy Tail this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have failed again. So he gets strong, much stronger as Sabertooth gets a new Master named Jiemma Orland who shows them that strength is everything, he lives by Sabertooth's new motto for seven years. _"To make skies roar, to make earth boil, to make seas silent. That is Sabertooth."_ It had been what kept him going along with his promise to Frosch about defeating Salamander, but then rumors of Fairy Tail being back spreads like wildfire and he's feeling his heart pound only to find that none of them had aged the past seven years. He gets to humiliate Salamander along with the Celestial Spirit Wizard when he crosses their path in Crocus, but there's no sight of her even if he caught her scent. It seems that she was attacked in the garden of the Royal Castle and her magic was extinguished. Sting is able to keep a composed mask until she has a match on the third day of the Grand Magic Games.

Wendy had gotten stronger that his hands curl over the balcony as his eyes stung, Rogue steps forward to shield him from view to keep Jiemma and the others from noticing the tears falling out of his eyes that Lector looks worried but thankfully doesn't speak. Sting didn't approach her throughout the seven days of the games, not even when the Dragons come to Crocus, although, he keeps an ear out on her to find that Natsu sent Laxus Dreyar her way. It helps him focus on his fight better that it was until the following day that he sucks up his pride before approaching her. It's gotten late that her new friend, the God Slayer from Lamia Scale already left yet Fairy Tail was still partying hard. Rogue gave him this smug looking smirk when he noticed him looking her way, it made him want to slug his fellow Dragon Slayer that Lector said he should talk to her. That's why he tugs at his collar feeling hot suddenly wonder why is it that he still felt that way, he takes a seat beside her causing the child she was playing with to run off to her parents. "It's been seven years, hasn't it, Wendy-san?" he said,

"Huh? You're Sabertooth's…" she blinks a few times before standing causing him to blush as she reached out to push his bangs down, "Sting-san?" she looks surprised.

Oh right, he never spiked his hair when he saw her.

"Eeeeeeh!? It was you!?"

Sting blinks at her reaction before bursting into laughter.

"You really haven't changed at all," he stated

"And you really changed a lot, I didn't recognize you at all." Wendy said as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Oh well, he already waited seven years , what's another six?


End file.
